Scorpion Security Solutions
Scorpion Security Solutions ┌─ Story and Lore ─┐ Scorpion Security Solutions is a company that saw its first light as a highly professionalised aspect of the system-spanning criminal organisation known as the Ex Praeda. Organising the very best among the syndicates bruisers, hackers and demolition-people, ‘The Scorpions’ became something of a Mafioso special forces. The group’s initial intention was to handle the very pinnacle of crime. Breaking into the Fort Knoxes of the time as well as being the personal guard and deathsquad of the current leader. This calling still persists among many of the top brass of the company, but Scorpion Security has grown far beyond ‘petty crime’ and the company now enjoys the backing of several earthen, martian and even venusian companies. Doing their dirty biddings on earth for a sometimes exorbitant paycheck. The company often fields experimental technology, such as prototype firearms and armor, next-generation vehicles not yet ready for mass production and similar. ┌─ Rules ─┐ # Don’t be a dumbass # Don’t be a dumbass # If you catch someone being a dumbass, stop them from being a dumbass # If an operative is being a dumbass, keep your mouth shut and support them right then and there. You can beat them the fuck up for it later, but it’s pretty shit PR to do it in public. # If the boss is being a dumbass, you just don’t know what’s going on. ┌─ Motto ─┐ • “Scorpion Security. Bringing to the battlefield today, what the enemy expects tomorrow” ┌─ Aligned Actions ─┐ • Armed escort inside AND outside the colony • Strike missions • “Pest Control” • Performing training exercises and simulations • Not being a dumbass • Pushing Col-sec around • Driving around in huge-ass tanks and other armored vehicles. ┌─ Non-Aligned Actions ─┐ • Losing fights • Being cute, cuddly or otherwise disgusting • Disobeying or questioning an order from a superior. • Not protecting and covering for fellow employees and operatives, whether legal, moral, or otherwise. ┌─ Etiquette ─┐ Triple S operatives are the best in the region, this makes them cocky and self-assured. The company is laid-back and "Friendly" smacktalk occurs frequently. Newcomers can expect a period during which they will have to prove themselves worthy of staying, during which they will frequently be subjected to hazing, teasing and other possibly unpleasant things. ((Nothing against their OOC wishes of course)). Outwardly, Scorpion presents itself as professionals, especially when on a specific mission. As operatives wander about the colony and its surrounding wastelands however, do not expect a friendly face behind the visor. These are not nice people unless your wallet persuades them otherwise, at which point they just might take a bullet for you... maybe ┌─ Slang and Speech ─┐ Scorpion Security, as a company utilizing mainly ex-military personnel, has a vocabulary that very clearly reflects this. While compiling a list of all the technical jargon is impossible, here are a few examples: Abort: Promptly remove your ass from the situation in a dignified manner. Asset: A mechanical or mechanized unit. Tank, Airplane or such Civvie: Colonist or other civilian. Expendable Chief: The executive leadership of the company, which also acts as commander in chief. Copy: Confirmed / Understood. Cunt-Show: Term for the Journey’s End. Derogatory Embedded: Operatives in civilian clothing. Often escorting VIPs Hold Fire: Do not shoot / Cease firing. Jacks / Jackson: Someone equipped with “Jet Assisted Combat System” aka jetpacks. Fox: Mostly used by mechanized units. Signals missile launch. Liability: Someone that cannot be trusted / should be avoided or outright engaged. Lol-Sec: A term for the colony police. Derogatory Tango: A potentially hostile party. Rats: Term for the Blood Corsairs. Derogatory ROE: Rules Of Engagement Weapons Hot: Mostly used by mechanized units. Signals weapons armed and ready to fire. Say Again: A request to repeat a radio transmission. ┌─ Uniform ─┐ Scorpion Security utilizes the ARES II suit as its main operations outfit. Operatives are encouraged to kit out the suit according to their own, individual desires and needs. When signed out, there is no need to maintain any kind of visible distinction whatsoever. ┌─ Recruitment ─┐ Scorpion Security recruits primarily ex-military personnel. This can be: droids of various makes and models, humans, drevii or splicers. Rarely also mutants. The company puts a high value in public appearances and anything regarded as an animal (anthropomorphic in nature) or cartoonish will have a hard, if not outright impossible, time getting into the company. ┌─ Ranks and Requirements ─┐ Operative Ranks 01-Reserve / Recruit Operative Recruit (Scorpion RO) Recruits are the new guys. Rarely without prior experience though, Scorpion Security is a picky company and doesn’t really ‘do’ bootcamps and the like. Recruits and Reserves are nevertheless required to prove their worth before being considered for active duty. They cannot represent the company on their own and must be accompanied by a higher-ranking operative for all official OPs. There are no requirements for this rank as it is the entry-rank. 02-General Operatives “Operative” (Scorpion GO) Operatives are what makes the wheels go around. These are the people who carry out every day-to-day activity the company engages in. Be it patrols, strikes, sweeps, escorts or whatever else. A GO has proven beyond doubt that they’re an asset to the company and many operatives stay at this rank as expert riflemen. To achieve this rank, the operative must have achieved the following. A score of 200 or more at the shooting-range with a 1 minute free-fire setting +30 ACC with chosen firearm. Has participated in a minimum of two PIPs Has been with Scorpion Security for a minimum of 1 RL month. To maintain this rank, the operative must do the following. A score of 200 or more at the shooting-range with a 1 minute free-fire setting +30 ACC with chosen firearm. Has participated in and filed a report of a minimum of one PIP the last month Specializations: In addition to regular roles as general infantry, experienced operatives may apply for different specialist-positions within a strike-team. These positions do not equate to a higher rank or authority over GO’s, they just denote that you have a particular set of skills and equipment and help a team-leader make the best use of you. 03A- Hunter-Killer Operatives Scorpion HKO These are the scouts, marksmen and long-range assassins of the company. An HKO undergoes rigorous trials in long-range accuracy, spotting and stealth. In a combat-setting, they will be the eyes and ears of the team-leader and when not directly engaging high-value targets with their heavy-calibre rifles, can often be called upon to paint target for air or artillery assets. To achieve this rank, the operative must have achieved the following. A score of 200 or more at the shooting-range with a 4.0 average or higher. A maxed ACC modifier with their chosen firearm. A minimum of 20 SNK A minimum of 20 PER Have completed HKO trials Must have been a GO for at least 1 month. To maintain this rank, the operative must do the following. ' Reported score of 200 or more at the shooting-range with a 4.0 average or higher. +30 ACC with chosen firearm. Has participated in and filed a report of a minimum of one PIP the last month. Has organized and filed a report of at least 1 HKO-related exercise 03B- Explosives Engineering Operatives Scorpion EEO The demo-men. The breachers and anti-vehicle units of the company. EEOs are usually easily noticed because of the large amount of explosive ordinance they lug around the battlefield. It is highly common for an EEO to carry at least ten packs of C4 and equally many grenades of each type. Whenever a team-leader needs small ordinance on target, the EEO is their immediate port of call. A score of 200 or more at the shooting-range with an average of 3.5 or higher. Free-fire setting. A maxed ACC modifier with their chosen firearm. Must possess a grenade-launcher item / other explosive-class weapon. Have completed EEO trials Must have been a GO for at least 1 month '''To maintain this rank, the operative must do the following. ' Reported score of 200 or more at the shooting-range with a 4.0 average or higher. +30 ACC with chosen firearm. Has participated in and filed a report of a minimum of one PIP the last month. Has organized and filed a report of at least 1 EEO-related exercise 03C- Mechanized Platform Operatives Scorpion MPO The company employs a plethora of armed and armored vehicles. From armored SUVs with turrets on the roof, through heavy battle-tanks and hovering APCs, all the way through to the “Svezdana”. An ex IVN (imperial venusian navy) missile-destroyer in low orbit. Naturally, with all this hardware at their disposal, the company requires competent drivers, gunners, navigators and pilots to operate them. Enter the MPO. Upon successful completion of their tests and acknowledgement of their competence, the MPO will be assigned to a company vehicle. This vehicle will be their own responsibility but still belong to the company. A score of 200 or more at the shooting-range with an average of 3.5 or higher. Free-fire setting. A maxed ACC modifier with their chosen firearm. A minimum of +10 to piloting skills. IC and OOC familiarity with the use of Scorpion Vehicles. (We use actual, ressed vehicles and you need to know how to use them as a player) IC and OOC familiarity with the vehicle-combat rules. Have completed MPO trials Have completed type-ratings for each vehicle you wish to operate. Must have been a GO for at least 1 month 'To maintain this rank, the operative must do the following. ' Reported score of 200 or more at the shooting-range with a 3.5 average or higher. +30 ACC with chosen firearm. Has participated in and filed a report of a minimum of one PIP the last month. Has organized and filed a report of at least 1 MPO-related exercise 03D- Squad Support Operatives Scorpion SSO Scorpion Security employs a fair number of people who possess skills quite a ways away from those expected of a general infantryman. A powerful mage, a doctor or a hacker can support a strike-team in ways a regular rifleman cannot ever hope to do and as such, individuals seeking to pursue alternative branches are often assigned to the SSO role. A score of 200 or more at the shooting-range with an average of 3.5 or higher. Free-fire setting. A maxed ACC modifier with their chosen firearm. A minimum of 20 in your support-stat. (MAE, HAX, SUR and so on) Have completed SSO trials Must have been a GO for at least 1 month 'To maintain this rank, the operative must do the following. ' Reported score of 200 or more at the shooting-range with a 3.5 average or higher. +30 ACC with chosen firearm. Has participated in and filed a report of a minimum of one PIP the last month. Has organized and filed a report of at least 1 SSO-related exercise Command Staff 04- Combat Commanding Operative Scorpion CCO In all situations where operatives are fighting as a team, there will be a CCO to call the shots. These are the closest the company gets to having the officers of your regular army and are the company’s most senior members. Loyalty and obedience to a CCOs commands is paramount for combat-cohesion and when in a fight, their word is law. It can be argued later wether their calls were good or not, but never on the battlefield. A score of 200 or more at the shooting-range with an average of 3.5 or higher. Free-fire setting. A maxed ACC modifier with their chosen firearm. Aside from the above two requirements, a CCO is selected with heavy focus on their ability to be proactive and generate activity. Their leadership-skills, their renown in the company and their experience in combat are the primary things looked for. '''To maintain this rank, the operative must do the following. Reported score of 200 or more at the shooting-range with a 3.5 average or higher. +30 ACC with chosen firearm. Has participated in and filed a report of a minimum of one PIP the last month. Has organized and filed a report of a minimum of 3 PIPs the last month. Has participated in and filed a report of any other rank-related exercise. 05- Scorpion Administration. Scorpion Staff All military undertakings, be they governmental, paramilitary or otherwise, require a great amount of work behind the scenes. The company often enjoys its underworld ties to hire accountants, lawyers and other generic staff with a moral compass that suits its needs. These are by and large civilians and their work for the company is rarely of a violent nature. Many operatives find their presence annoying or even unsettling, but more experienced individuals realise their value. The quartermaster, company envoys and such are all holding this title. A score of 200 or more at the shooting-range with an average of 3.1 or higher. Free-fire setting. A maxed ACC modifier with their chosen firearm. Staff is largely selected based on what kind of person they are. As there is no real quantifiable means of measuring a person’s aptitude at diplomacy or bartering or other, related tasks, being selected for a staff-position will largely be something that comes as a result of general interaction. 06- The Chief Scorpion Chief Scorpion Security Solutions chief executive officer. The individual who runs the entire show, pulls all the strings and is shot the first when on the battlefield. ┌─ Our Views Upon Other Factions ─┐ Bounty Hunters Are they still around? ' '''Col-Sec- The cops, coppers and whatever else you wanna call em. They do the stuff people pay us to do better. Where we have quality, they have quantity. Relations-wise, we maintain professionality as Egov insists on using them but, of course, they are our competitors on certain arenas. The Hounds- The reason for many of our jobs. The hounds are dangerous, unpredictable and difficult to deal with, though most of the time they’re also not really that dangerous. They cause enough mischief to encourage the companies running convoys out into the wastelands to invest in added security and that’s only a good thing. Ex-Praeda- Like the hounds, “The Mob” is often a good reason why we are hired to do what we do. No-one is as paranoid as a controversial politician and we often reap the benefits from that. The mob also often covers our back by paying off bureaucrats and bribing officials to look the other way when the company does something less than optimal PR-wise. ' 'Mytharii Tribe- The cats aren’t really a problem or anything. Scorpion has never had a beef with any of them, but they’re strange animal-creatures and to the many combat-splicers of the company, they represent a big source of uncertainty. ' 'Pirates- They’re not so bad. Many of our people are former pirates or might be still, either way, we have a professional and relaxed relationship with them. They have a lot of firepower in space and we like having our destroyer in one piece. It’s a lot more useful that way. Occasionally, they can can be fairly helpful with getting shipments to the earth without passing Egov’s customs. ' 'Tribunal- Many of the company operatives also pursue magical interests and as such, can often be found in the tribunal halls when not on the job. Rumor has it, even some of the higher-most ranked people in the eldritch academy are moonlighting as mercenaries with Scorpion Security. ' ' ┌─ Goals of Scorpion Security Solutions ─┐ ' '(Performing any of these types of roleplays, or even variations of these roleplays, as a member of this faction, and turning in the logs to your faction leader contribute to reward with a Mega Credit or a rank up in the group. Note higher ranks are expected to maintain a level of activity to keep their rank, and will need to perform above and beyond to progress further.) ' 'Simple Goals- -Escorts: Find a civilian and offer to keep them safe for a small period of time in return for pay -Vehicle Maintenance: Scorpion has a huge amount of vehicles. Persistent work to keep our fleet in top shape might get you favors with the MPOs and maybe even make us consider you for the role. - Private Interest Patrols: Scorpion Security is the security-company of choice for most of the businesses in Dawn. Exactly which franchises chose and do not chose to employ us may be subject to change, but make an effort to stop by each location and get an idea of their situations. -Recovery: Head out to the scenes of recent combat or destruction, and pick up the remains. Scavenge and salvage is the name of the game here. By asking a storyteller or GM to host it as an official event, you can make it far more interesting and rewarding. -Office Work: Mostly for people with staff-rank, officework can be anything from logistics-reports to hashing out business deals with the franchises around the colony -Hazing/Training recruits: New recruits will often be confused. Please show them the ropes. Take them to the VR for training, point them to this handbook, and point them to the official rules and items documents, as well as any other resources you can. Help equip them, make them feel like your faction is a great place to be. Most importantly, RP with them! ' ' ┌─ Supplies ─┐ All units will be equipped for duty before deploying in the field, however certain equipment will only be available for certain ranks. ' ' ┌─ On Duty and Off Duty ─┐ There are no working hours for Scorpion personnel, therefore a full uniform means the operative is considered on duty and not being in uniform is considered off duty. When on-duty, checking in on the radio is encouraged to inform fellow personnel of who is on station. ' ''' ┌─ Jurisdiction ─┐ Scorpion Security does not act as a police-force with a jurisdiction unless called upon by Egov specifically to do so. Events where this may occur are largely of the ‘great calamity’ kind. Do not expect this to occur often, but we roll tanks and assault-dropships when it does. Category:Factions Category:Organizations